Mobile communication devices are providing more and more advanced functionality as the processing power of the devices increases. Applications or computer programs may be loaded onto the devices and executed to provide specialized functionality to the users of the devices. Some of the applications rely upon wireless communication to server computers that provide some of the information processing. The server computer may then transmit results or intermediate results to the device via a wireless communication link. The application on the device may then provide the results to the user or may complete the processing of the intermediate results received from the server computer. Wireless beacons can transmit an identity that may be used by a mobile communication device, in combination with a registry service, to discover and access services provided by server computers via wireless communication links.